Never Give Up
by QueenAly300
Summary: With the destruction of Earth-1 inevitable, Kara faces the loss of more than just Earth-1. Now she has to say goodbye to the one she loved, and then lost.


"It's too late," the Monitor said with no emotion. "Soon Earth-1 will be lost to us."

The heroes watched as the anti-matter wave moved closer to Earth-1. "How long do we have?" Superman asked.

Kara studied her cousin. This Superman was her cousin. Not the Paragon, older version, of Kal from another Earth. No this was Clark Kent. The one that saved her life more than once. This was the Kal-El she came to protect. The same Kal-El that was now as doomed as she was.

"Earth-1 has less than an hour," the Monitor said. "Once Earth-1 is lost, it won't be long until we are too."

Kara thought about all of the humans on Earth-1. Eliza, Kara had no idea if Eliza managed to be evacuated to Earth-1. She felt guilty for not thinking about it until now. Alex, Alex was safe on the Waverider, for now, along with Kelly, Brainy, Nia and J'onn.

There was only one that Kara knew was on Earth-1, trying to start over after the loss of Earth-38.

"Lena," Kara breathed.

All eyes turned to the superhero but Kara didn't pay attention to them. She was too focused on Lena. In less than an hour Earth-1 would be destroyed and Lena would die. Kara couldn't handle losing Lena. She had already lost her once due to her secret. She couldn't bare to lose Lena again. She wasn't sure she would survive.

"I have to get down there," Kara said turning to the Monitor.

"I am sorry Kara Zor-El," the Monitor said, though he didn't sound sorry. Kara wasn't sure if he was capable of such an emotion. "As the Paragon of hope we cannot risk your life by sending you to Earth-1."

"I have to see Lena," Kara argued.

"Kara—" Kal began.

"No Kal, you have your family here on the Waverider." She stared at her cousin. "What would you do if Lois was on Earth-1? Wouldn't you want a chance to say goodbye, or to save her?" Kal-El's eyes widened in realization.

J'onn studied Kara. When it came to the people Kara loved she would do anything for them. Despite Lena and Kara's falling out, J'onn knew Kara still cared for her. Kara was implying there was something more. He looked to the Monitor. "If you don't help her, Kara will find another way to get to Earth-1, one that may result in her death."

The Monitor sighed. J'onn was right. If he didn't help Kara would fly off to Earth-1 on her own and get herself killed. And without the Paragon of Hope, the multiverse was doomed. No, he had to help her, to give her this chance to say goodbye. It would slow their plans, but in the end, they would still accomplish their goals. The multiverse would be saved. That was all that mattered.

"Very well. I will send you to Earth-1 to say goodbye to this human," the Monitor agreed. "You have thirty minutes to find her and say your goodbyes. Then you must return here. Is that understood?" Kara nodded. It was far more than she could have hoped for."

There was a bright white light and Kara disappeared from the Waverider.

Kara looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. She was in Star City. That much was certain but she didn't know Star City. She looked at the red tinged sky. She didn't have much time before the Monitor pulled her out, and the anti-matter destroyed the earth. She allowed herself a minute to mourn for the people of this earth. The people who knew something was going on but had no idea it was going to kill them in less than an hour.

Kara closed her eyes and searched for the familiar sound of Lena's heart. In the last couple years, she had become so close to Lena that she could find her heartbeat anywhere in town. It took only a minute to find her. Kara flew toward the sound and landed on the top floor of Palmer Tech.

"Lena," Kara breathed when she touched down.

Lena Luthor turned around. The anger Kara was used to seeing, typically directed at her, was gone. Now it was only fear. Fear of dying, fear of what was happening to this earth.

"Kara," Lena said. "It's happening again, isn't it?"

Kara swallowed hard and nodded. She couldn't face this. She had already lost her mother. Now she was about to lose the person she loved most. "It is. We tried, we tried to stop it but we failed." She was the Paragon of Hope. She was supposed to have hope that they would get through this. Right now, she was losing all hope, just as she was going to lose Lena.

Lena took a deep breath. "How long do we have?"

"Less than an hour," Kara said reluctantly.

Lena's eyes widened. "Kara, I can't get another portal open in so little time." She studied Kara's face. "You didn't come here for that, did you?"

Kara shook her head. "No. I came here to say goodbye," Kara admitted. "And to say I'm sorry." Kara stepped toward Lena. "I never meant to hurt you Lena. Do you remember when Reign almost killed Supergirl?" Lena nodded. "We were barely friends then but you were so upset when I was hurt. I tried…" she shook her head. "I wanted to protect you from that pain. All I wanted to do was protect you, but I didn't think about your feelings. You deserved to know Lena and if I could change that I would. And now it's too late."

Lena closed the distance between them. "I was angry at you for so long. Now it seems pointless. It hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me, that I had to learn your secret from Lex of all people. I never hated you Kara. I could never hate you. I…"

"I love you too."

With those words Lena's lips were on Kara's. She backed Kara into the wall. It was surprising easy. Hands tangled in long blonde locks as Lena tried to pull Kara even closer to her. Lena's need to breathe forced her to pull away.

"I should have done that a long time ago," Lena said.

Kara cupped her cheek. "Yes, we should have," Kara agreed.

"Promise me something," Lena requested. She pulled Kara to the couch so they could sit and talk. Kara waited for her to continue. "When I die, when this Earth is destroyed, don't lose hope. I believe you can fix this but you have to keep fighting. Promise me, no matter what, you won't stop fighting."

Kara looked out the window to see the anti-matter wave moving toward them. She was out of time. Kara kissed Lena again. Their last kiss. "I promise," she choked out.

There was a flash of light and the Monitor appeared. "It is time Kara Zor-El."

Kara looked between the Monitor and Lena. She knew she had to go with him. But it was hard to walk away from Lena. The anti- matter wave approached the building and the last thing Kara saw, before entering the portal with the Monitor, was Lena disappearing in the wave.


End file.
